


Boy On The Side

by varelse



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Tom's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varelse/pseuds/varelse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prologue of sorts to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1775104/chapters/3800476">The Blue Dress</a>.</p></blockquote>





	Boy On The Side

I hated it when Lyekka left town. I was fine with it when she left for weeks or months, but a long weekend? It made me frustrated and cranky, wishing I'd followed her or begged her to take me with her, both bad ideas. She had her life and I had mine. We got together as often and for as long as we could, and that's how things worked for us.

Still, I was already in a somewhat twisted frame of mind when one of my friends called to invite me to a party later that night. I figured why not. It was Saturday, I was bored and annoyed, and I might as well get out of the house and have a few drinks and hang out.

I met my usual crowd at the club. One of the gang had offered to drive me, but I preferred taking public transit - it allowed me to be by myself a bit longer. I pretty much decided on the way there to park at the bar and keep ordering until I got tossed out or carted off.

As it turned out, neither scenario occurred.

I'd been there for about two hours, and I'd kept my alcohol intake pretty steady, the exact opposite of how I felt on my feet. My friends were mostly oblivious because they were doing the same. This was going to end up every man for himself…

...until he spotted me from across the room. Deej.

I'd met Deej at a party for Gary's band about three months prior, and he and I hit it off pretty well. Taller than I even, dark red hair, lean and liquid in his movements, unnaturally poised for a 26 year old. We talked about music, had a couple of drinks, and we each went on our separate merry ways. I had no idea he'd come to London.

He walked up to me, cutting through the crowd like a wedge. Tailored suit, perfect hair, lots of second looks from the people in his wake. I got up to shake his hand and almost fell back down in my seat. 

"Hey, Tom, nice to see you again! Got started early, huh." 

"Yeah, um...yeah, you could say that...so, you're here, how weird. For how long?"

Deej held up a finger to a passing waiter, ordered a drink, and smiled from ear to ear. "Only a couple of days, actually. I'm on my way to Moscow to visit some friends and check out some possible DJ gigs later this year. And you?"

I tried to come up with something witty and got nothing. "Well, I'm here getting shitfaced. Lyekka's out of town - you remember Lyekka, right? Anyway, that's pretty much it. Boring, I know."

The waiter dropped off Deej's drink. He drained it in one gulp. I laughed, probably a bit too loud.

"I would advise you to not try to catch up or keep up. I'm a professional."

He signaled another waiter. "I've had plenty of practice too. You can't hang around that band and not know how to party."

I drained my shot. "I've heard quite a few tasty stories about those guys." 

Deej chuckled. "Most of them are true, actually." His second drink was gone almost before it arrived. "I could tell you a couple you probably haven't heard…"

"Maybe some other time -this evening is already pretty fuzzy…"

He leaned in, a concerned look on his face. "Hey, are you okay? You look pale all of a sudden…"

That last shot hit me like a cannonball. "I...I need air…"

He put his arm under mine to make sure I wouldn't stumble. "I've got you. This way."

I vaguely recall walking past people, mostly under my own power, until we got to a back door that led to an empty alley. Deej pretty much carried me outside once we were away from anyone's view, and propped me up against a wall.

"Tom, are you okay? Can I get you anything?"

I don't remember what I said to him - I was just trying to clear my head a bit. I closed my eyes, and felt hands undoing my belt and unzipping my trousers. Then…

_Ooh._

Somewhere at the back of my mind, I thought I should object, but I couldn't even open my eyes. I'm not into blokes, I reminded myself. Not that I cared right then - it felt like a really nice dream. I wanted to run my hands through Deej's hair, wanted him to grab my arse, but I was afraid I'd wake up from the dream - or that I'd sober up enough to stop him.

And he was soooo good.

Small wet noises timed with my gasps for air, his tongue teasing every inch of my cock...I don't know how long it took him, but I came for what seemed like minutes. When I finally managed to catch my breath and open my eyes, he was standing in front of me, looking amused and concerned all at once.

"Feeling better, Tom?"

I dropped my hands to my waist. Trousers zipped up, belt fastened...if it had been a dream, it was certainly vivid. Then I noticed the bulge in Deej's trousers.

"Ah, um, yes, thanks - I'm good, thank you."

He smiled. "Yes you were."

Definitely not a dream then. "Er, shall we go back in? I think I'm done drinking for tonight, but I could use some water…" I felt myself blush. Deej acted like nothing had happened.

"I'll join you in a few minutes. Can you manage by yourself?"

"Yeah, no problem. I'll behave, I promise."

He laughed. "Not on my account, I hope!"

We walked back in together, but instead of following me back to my table, he turned into the corridor leading to the men's room. I sat down and flagged one of the waiters for a ginger ale.

Deej came back a few minutes later, smiling and relaxed. "I have to bolt - nice to see you, Tom. I hope to see you again soon."

I stood up and we shook hands. "Thanks for, ah, taking care of me. I was out of it."

"My pleasure. I'll look you up next time I'm in London."

"Please do!"

And he was gone.

I sat there for another 20 minutes, still not quite sure what to think, then decided to head home. I said goodbye to my friends on my way out, and hailed a taxi.

At least I'd have an interesting story for Lyekka when she got back from her trip.

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue of sorts to [The Blue Dress](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1775104/chapters/3800476).


End file.
